cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cheeselands
The Cheeselands, officially the Unified Republic of the Cheeselands, is a country in the North America region of the planet. It is surrounded on it's entire east and north side by one of the Great Sea's of the North and even has one of the seas within it, The Great Sea of Phyrexia. The Cheeseland's nearest neighbors include to the south Valona, on the east Jottonass, and to the northeast Mathen. The nation itself consists of seven states, with one being an island within the Sea of Phyrexia, which together form The Cheeselands. The largest of these states, and in which a large amount of the population resides, is known as Bacon ( The metropolitan area of the city of Bacon makes up the state while the city itself is the capital city of The Cheeselands. ) The Cheeselands is a parliamentary republic with seven main regions, each of which is governed by a state council in addition to the nation's federal government. The majority of the country was unpopulated until 2006 when the founder and current leader of The Cheeselands, ShadowDragon, brought the various peoples who inhabited the area together to form the country and allowed others to immigrate into the other unpopulated areas. It is a member of the Random Insanity Alliance, and with a population of over 75 000 people, it is one of the larger nations among the RIA member states. Nation Information The Cheeselandic Ministry of Foreign Affairs states that: "The Cheeselands is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 473 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Cheeselands work diligently to produce Rubber and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Cheeselands is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Cheeselands has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Cheeselands allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Cheeselands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Cheeselands will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret." History Founding and the Random Insanity Alliance The Cheeselands is a somewhat older nation who has been a member Random Insanity Alliance since the day the alliance and the Cheeselands itself was founded. Since then the Cheeselands has been slowly building up power and is now one of the stronger nations of Planet Bob. The MDC War and the Unjust War :See Also: RIA-MDC War and The Unjust War The Cheeselands has been a peaceful country in it's existence even with only one known attack in it's history. This attack has long been forgotten due to poor record keeping but it happened long ago while the country was young. A allied country accidentally launched an attack on the Cheeselands due to a miscommunication causing the death of 158 Cheeselandic soldiers. Instead of a war starting over it though the conflict was solved diplomatically and the attacking nation payed reparations for the damages caused by the single attack. Since then the Cheeselands has only come to the brink of war once during a time period known as the Third Great War. During this war certain events brought the Random Insanity Alliance and Maroon Defense Coalition into war. The Cheeselands however ended up not participating in the conflict due to internal problems within the country. The Cheeselands hwas recently brought to the brink of war once again but it never ended up entering the conflict. This conflict was the fourth of it's kind on Plant Bob, a great war like no other. In this conflict the Random Insanity Alliance with the The SuperFriends brought up arms against the Grand Global Alliance. Peace has no been declared in this conflict and due to that The Cheeselands once again didn't get a chance to fight. Due to this after the peace was declared The Cheeselands helped by sending out reconstruction aid to those who did fight within the war. Technology crash At the beginning of November of 2007 a deadly virus outbreak occurred throughout the world. At this point many of the world's nations relied heavily on technology in such that The Cheeselands and almost all other advanced nations were hit greatly by this virus reducing their overall power. The virus went through a crippled around 75% of the planet's technology. It is unknown how this virus was created or how it spread so fast or even how it went unnoticed. The Cheeselands lost around 8,000 strength due to this event but it is still one of the stronger nations of the world in that even after this tragic event it is ranked at around 2,300 putting it stronger then 92.7% of the world's nations. While this loss seems great The Cheeselands has already taken steps to rebuild by building up more infrastructure and many other nations have lost much more strength. National Wonders During December of 2007, by decree of ShadowDragon, a new system was developed. It was known as Social Security and it known as a wonder throughout the other nations of the world. As a result the people of the Cheeselands, mainly the people it affected, held celebrations throughout the nation. It is said this move shot up ShadowDragon's popularity to nearly 90%. This signifies the Cheeselands advance into the future and the ShadowDragon's goal to make a powerful nation of happy people. He then announced to the people that this was only the first step in a multitude of projects to come over the year. These massive creations are outlined in the government's new "National Wonder" project. The second step of the project was completed on January 9, 2008 when the new interstate highway system was opened across the country. This system, as it's name implies, allows easy travel through and to all of the states of the Cheeselands except the Island of Rhaat. The third major wonder, a Stock Market (The Cheeselandic Stock Exchange), built in the Cheeselands was completed and opened for business on Feburary 10. Within the first week of it's opening the market has massively expanded has proven a great success. Captain Planethood :See Also: Government of the Random Insanity Alliance During the month of January of 2008 the nations of the Random Insanity Alliance voted ShadowDragon, current leader of the Cheeselands and delegate to the alliance, into the position of Captain Planet. He had prevously attempted to run for the position around two months before this but was narrowly defeated. This victory is seen as a great honor throughout the Cheeselands as he defeated the great Meatkin Pie Mk. II in the election along with two other candidates. ShadowDragon then ran for this position again in the following month of February. The election was a very close one with ShadowDragon receiving only 34.09% of the votes narrowly defeating Prince Tomb with evil greg guy and Lord Doom tied close behind him. The election for Captain Planet for March 2008 is currently underway and it seems that ShadowDragon may lose the election, however, it is still too close to call. Milestones *On February 23, 2008 the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the Cheeselands announced that the country has now acquired over one billion dollars in taxes throughout its existence which also means one billion dollars has been used to strengthen the Cheeselands. Government The government of The Cheeselands is an unique one. The formal leader is known as a ShadowDragon, so far only one ShadowDragon has ever held power and that is the origional ShadowDragon and founder of the Cheeselands. The ShadowDragon holds near supreme power over all decisions in the Cheeselands but they more act as a guide and advice giver more then a dictator. Directly under the ShadowDragon is the Council of Twelve, composed of 12 of the Cheeselands smartest in several different categories. Under the Council lies a parliament of delegates from each of the seven states of the Cheeselands who work to present proposals and cases to the Council of 12 and the ShadowDragon. Besides the councils, a court system also exists comprised of a Supreme Court, the highest form of judgment and interpretation of the rights of the people, the Middle Courts, and the lower Courts. Cheeselandic Symbols The Flag The flag of The Cheeselands symbolizes peace, unity, and a common loyalty to The Cheeselands. The Flag is rectangular, with the colors arranged diagonally across it. The top left hand triangle is blue, the center band red and the bottom right hand triangle is green. The colors are separated by narrow white bands. On the blue triangle is a golden sun with twelve triangular rays. The rays are separated from the golden center by a blue ring. The sun symbolizes life and energy while the color gold represents warmth and the color of the plains of The Cheeselands. The blue in the flag symbolizes the Cheeselandic sky, the Great Oceans, and the importance of rain and water. The red within it represents the people, their heroism and their determination to build a future of equal opportunity for all. While the white refers to peace and unity and the green symbolizes our vegetation and agricultural resources. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of The Cheeselands is a powerful symbol in the county and is also full of several national symbols itself. In the middle is a shield with the national flag depicted on it. On top of the shield is a Shadow Eagle, a symbol of greatness within country. Flanking the shield are two wild Cheeselandic antelope on either side, representing courage, elegance and pride. Below the shield is an example of local Cheeseland flora symbolic of survival and national fortitude. Below all of this is the national motto: Unity, Liberty, Justice. Administrative Regions States The Cheeselands is split up into 7 seperate regions known as "States." These states are: *'Bacon': As the capital of The Cheeselands and the most populated city, the city and it's surrounding metropolitan area was declared it's own state. Bacon is the largest metropolitan area in The Cheeselands and is continuously expanding in size. The 2007 Census of The Cheeselands says that the population of Bacon metropolition area is around 15,000 people which means it contains a total of around 40% of the population of The Cheeselands as a whole. *'Mobius': The second largest state in The Cheeselands. Mobius contains several of the larger cities within The Cheeselands, including Central City which is some people say will soon grow to Bacon's size. Mobius is known for being the location of several of the most successful research and development companies. Due to this is also became the primary supplier of arms and other technology to the Cheeselandic military. The 2007 Census of The Cheeselands says that the population of Mobius is around 10,000 people. *'Phyrexia': The third state of The Cheeselands, Phyrexia is mainly known for it's manufacturing of machinery. Most of The Cheeselands technology is created in Phyrexia. It also is known for two major landmarks, the Great Planes of Cheese and the Great Sea of Phyrexia. The 2007 Census said that the population of Phyrexia is around 7,000 people. *'Island of Rhaat': The fourth state of The Cheeselands is known as the Island of Rhaat. As it's name suggests, The Island of Rhaat is an island in almost the very center of the Great Sea of Phyrexia. It is large enough that it was declared it's own state at the beginning of 2007. The island is around 50 square miles large and houses around 4,000 people according to the 2007 census. This state is unique as it is located within another and that it is an island state. The isle is known for it's strange flora and fauna which are mostly completely unique from all other parts of The Cheeselands. It is also one of the main vacation points in The Cheeselands due to it's beauty. Around 25 square miles of the island is competely jungle and has been declared by the government a national park. It was made into one for half of the island will stay wild and mostly untouched by humans and so the various flora and fauna will stay around for future generations to see, study, and enjoy. *'Northland': The fifth state admitted to the Cheeselandic union. Northland, much like it's name suggests, is the north most state of the Cheeselands. It is known for it's large uninhabited forests spreading over most of the state. The temperatures get rather cool in the winter, usually on average around 0°C (32°F) and in the summer the average temperature is around 15°C (59°F). *'Zone 7': The smallest of the Cheeselandic states, Zone 7 is almost entirely made up of military personal. The name refers to the main military base of the same name located at the very center of the state. It contains around 70% of the Cheeselandic military forces during peacetime. Colonies *As of now the Cheeselands has only one autonomous colony. It is known as the Techno Union which was established on the moon by the Cheeselands Space Agency (CSA), this colony is lead by a man known as General Grievous who is a highly established general in the Cheeselandic army. Geography Terrain The Cheeselands is currently a growing nation with a size of over one thousand square miles. The upper portion of The Cheeselands has a temperate climate while the lower portion is somewhat warmer and is said to be somewhere in between a tropical and temperate climate. The Cheeselands is located near several of the Great Seas of the North in which it's entire north and west borders are covered mostly by them. One of these seas is also located within the Cheeselands and is known as the Great Sea of Phyrexia. It lies within the state of Phyrexia and also contains another state, the Island of Rhaat. The Cheeselands' high point is Mount Pie at 4,516 feet, which is only 15 miles away from the low of 531 feet at the shore of Lake Phyrexia. Notwithstanding dramatic local differences in elevation and the scattered forests, much of the country is composed of gentle plains between the large man-made cities. Besides the most well known lake, the Great Sea of Phyrexia, the Cheeselands contains many other large and small lakes including two others which when put together cover roughly the same amount of space as the Sea of Phyrexia. Climate The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the coast of the Great Sea of Phyrexia to semi-arid the Desert Basin of inland Mobius and subtropical in Northland. Of the main cities, Zone 7 is the driest, receiving only some 25 in of rain per year. Central City, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Culture Sports The various Cheeselandic stats have always their own local popular sports but the Cheeselands itself has never actually had any national sports or national sports teams. Recently however, ShadowDragon has applied the Cheeselands to join the Transvaal World Cup. It will be the Cheeselands first international sporting tournament. A team has been chosen for this event but a name for it has not yet been decided. Voting is currently going on to see what is the most popular name. Military The United Cheeselandic Armed Forces or UCAF are the main military services of the Cheeselands. In general, it refers to the three active components, more commonly known as branches, of the military services of the Cheeselands: *United Cheeselandic Army (UCA) *United Cheeselandic Air Command (UCAC) *Elite Guard of the Cheeselands (EGC) The Army The United Cheeselandic Army or UCA is the largest and oldest branch of the armed forces of the Cheeselands. Like all armies, it has the primary responsibility for land-based military operations. As of November 2007 the peacetime Army of the Cheeseland contains around 8,000 active troops. These troops are split up into several squads and divisions: *Armored Corps **1st Armored Division (The Flying Tigers) **2nd Armored Division (The Crimson Wolves) **3rd Armored Division (The Devil Dogs) *Infantry Corps **1st Infantry Division (The Big Number 1) **2nd Infantry Division (The Untouchables) **3rd Infantry Division (The Predators) The Air Force The United Rebublic of the Cheeselands Air Force or URCAF is the current air force of the Cheeselands. The Cheeselands has purchased the top of the line bombers and fighters with a maximum number of the aircrafts. The pilots are given tough training and constant exercises around The Cheeselands itself to make sure they are in perfect condition in case their need is ever called upon. As of now the Air Force has never been needed or used. The Elite Guard The United Cheeselandic Elite Guard or UCEG are a group of warriors handpicked by the Council of Bacon. These guards are known as the Immortals due to the fact it is invariably kept up to strength; if a man is killed or falls sick, the vacancy he left is at once filled, so that the total strength of the corps is never less and never more than three thousand. Of all the troops in Cheeselandic army, these native Cheeselandic people are not only the best but also the most magnificently equipped. The dress of these troops consisted of a special emblem on their embroidered armor, a powerful layer of extra armor over their cloths which give them a fearsome look. They also carry a special light shield of sorts which can block many bullets, ammo belts below around their chest, and even short spears bayonets of sorts easily accessible under their sleeves. Their main weapons are powerful yet light machine guns and bows with special poison arrows, and two special daggers on their belts beside the right thigh. When going to battle they are equipped with a special helmet/mask which matches the armor and makes them all look basically the same and which is also used to strike fear into their enemies. They have great battle strength and agility. They are constantly trained in order for them to become stronger. They are the Elite Guard and bodyguards of the great ShadowDragon himself and the protectors of Bacon. category:The Cheeselands